Sick Day
by Colliequest
Summary: How do you convince a certain redclad, stubborn 'munk to take his medicine? Theodore has an idea.


Hi, it's me again. This is a little oneshot I got the idea for tonight when I couldn't sleep. Kinda got the idea from an episode I watched...anyway, I kinda fee guilty that most of my stories have been featuring Alvin as the main character (even though he is my favorite), so it was important to me to have Theodore play a part in this fic. If you're wondering where Simon is, he doesn't appear in this one. Downstairs studying or something. I wasn't sure how to write him in this one.  
I've been trying to work on writing in more detail. It's kinda tough. Let me know how I'm doing, okay? And don't be afraid to be honest. I can take criticism.

And my computer is down right now--video card needs to be replaced. I'm using the family laptop right now, which doesn't have the other stuff I've been working on like my computer does. So _Consequences_ and the other co-writes I'm participating in are on hold for at least a few days. Well, actually, I should be able to post chapter four to _Consequences_ once I get the okay from my co-writer, because I can copy it out of my inbox.

Oh, and I forgot to say it the last few times, but...THANK EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY'VE GIVEN ME ON ALL MY STORIES SO FAR. You guys rock, you know that? :D I'd appreciated it if you send some to this fic, too. :)

Last but not least...  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks nor the characters Alvin Seville, Theodore Seville, or Dave Seville. They belong to Bagdasarian Productions. I just insist on borrowing them for my crazy imagination's sake.  
Okay, for some reason the separator I put here isn't showing up so...STORY STARTS AFTER THIS POINT:

"Dave, can we play Monopoly?"  
"Sure, Theodore, just let me give Alvin his medicine."  
_Uh-oh._ Alvin immediately dog-eared his comic book so he couldn't lose the page and, coughing a bit, placed it on his nightstand. He then did his best impression of being in a deep sleep. Presently he heard Dave's footsteps, starting at the bedroom door and coming closer until they stopped right next to his bed. Alvin knew he'd end up taking the medication eventually, but he wanted to put it off as long as possible just the same. Hopefully Dave would be convinced that he was asleep and decide that the medicine could wait until later.  
"Alvin..."  
The boy didn't respond.  
"Alvin."  
Alvin felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. Apparently Dave wasn't going to let him sleep...er, pretend to sleep. Okay, then...

The chipmunk let out a small groan and turned over, burrying his face into his pillow.  
"Alvin, you need to take your medicine."  
Alvin's next response was to cover his head with his pillow, groaning louder.  
"Alvin, we go through this every time you get sick. You do want to feel better, don't you?"  
The boy turned himself around so that he was facing Dave, his pillow now in his lap and a convincing carefree smile donned on his face. "But I feel fine, Dave. Honest." No sooner had the words left Alvin's mout than the chipmunk broke into a small fit of coughing. In truth, he would probably be under the weather for a couple more days, though the worst of whatever bug he had had passed.  
"Sure..." Dave said bemusedly. "Look, just take it. There's a glass of water right here when you're done."  
Alvin gave up the "I'm fine" act and resorted to pulling his covers over his head.  
"Please, I'm not in the mood for this today." Dave stated wearily.

"Well maybe I'm not in the mood for medicine today." The boy replied a bit smartly, his voice muffled by the blanket.  
"It doesn't matter if you're in the mood for it or not, you still need it."  
"Why do I need junk that tastes like..." Alvin coughed a few times "...I don't even know what?" He was no longer hiding under his bedsheet, but he wasn't giving up.  
"Alvin, _please_. You _know_ the answer to that." Dave was beginning to get impatient.  
"But..."  
Another voice was heard. "How are you feeling, Alvin?" It was Theodore. Apprently he had just came into the room.  
"Like I don't need any stupid medicine!" Alvin replied curtly, crossing his arms stubbornly and assuming his worst scowl.  
"So he's not taking it again?" Theodore asked, looking up at Dave, who just sighed.  
"You know Alvin."

Alvin fumed. "Can I help it if I can't appreciate--" He coughed again. "medicine that tastes like...blech?" he continued, voice a bit less tense."And, besides, Theodore, you don't don't like it either."  
"But I take mine when I'm supposed to." The younger brother replied simply.  
"He has you there, Alvin."  
Alvin growled a bit at that.  
"I know--if you take your medicine, I'll make you your favorite zuccini bread!" Theodore exlcaimed. "That is alright, isn't it, Dave?"  
"Well, I think he's well enough to handle it now, yes."  
Alvin looked up. "Really?" He appeared thoughtful for a minue. "Well...ahehe...maybe I am in the mood for medicine after all..."  
"Wow, you never have been before." Theodore said.  
Dave held back a chuckle, and poured the medicine into the table spoon. "Well, here you go." He held the spoon out to his son.  
Alvin hesitated, then decided to just get it over with. "Blech." He made a face at the aftertaste. "They really need to invent medicine that tastes like chocolate or something sometime..." Alvin reached for the glass of water on his nightstand and gulped it down.  
"Welll, uh, maybe you could ask Simon to invent some." Theodore shrugged. "Except then kids might want to have too much medicine..."  
"Thanks for the help, Theodore." Dave said gratefully as he headed toward the door.  
"You're welcome." Theodore replied. sweetly.  
"Now," Alvin said expectantly. "How about that zuccini bread?"  
Theodore smiled. "I'm on it." The boy turned and ran downstairs.


End file.
